


The Gravity of Stars

by scifigeek14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 05, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have their own kind of Gravity that's impossible to escape. Dean would consider himself a black hole, but Cas has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravity of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the infamous scene in "Free To Be You and Me"

“You and Sam, you’re like a Binary Star system. Rotating around each other, tugging and pulling but never letting go. Shining twice as bright together,” Cas said, suddenly, on what might be his last night on Earth, after the two of them had escaped the brothel, while they were sitting on the hood of the Impala and looking up at the sky.

Dean was sober because he had wanted to drive. Besides, a good wing man wasn’t sloppy, and tonight had been about Cas losing his V-card. Which hadn’t happened after all, of course, but Cas didn’t seem too upset about and Dean’s abs still tingled pleasantly from the work-out they’d gotten due to earlier’s uncontrollable laughter.

“What does that make Bobby, then?” He asked, playing along with Cas’ metaphor, wishing he knew more about astronomy.

“Bobby,” Cas hummed thoughtfully, folding his fingers together and resting them in his lap, “Bobby is a planet in orbit around you. He is steady and constant. A companion. Like a planet, he affects you, but not so much as to change the way you are. Mostly he gets caught up in your crap,” He glanced at Dean slyly out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk gracing his features.

Dean rolled his eyes but gave an answering smirk at the attempt at humor. Cas had been picking up more and more on the little things that humans did and he’d almost mastered sarcasm. His friendly teasing needed practice still. He still tended to sound too “end of the world” when he spoke. Dean was actually perversely proud to be a bad influence on the Angel.

“What about you?” Dean asked next, leaning over to bump his shoulder against Cas in a friendly manner. He knew that when Cas swayed with the movement that it was because he was allowing Dean to shift him. Dean appreciated the gesture.

“Me?” Cas responded sounding bemused at the prospect that he should be considering his own part in the metaphorical universe he was building.

“Yeah, you, man. Where are in you in the Winchester family solar system?” Cas thought about it and then let out a soft sigh, sounding all too human, and looked down at his hands.

“I’m a comet.”

“You don’t have a tail do you?” Dean joked, trying to remember more about comets than that they had tails.

“No. It simply seems an apt metaphor. I was traveling among the stars until I was caught by your gravity. Got pulled in. Faster and faster until my hard, cold exterior started to melt away behind me,” He paused and rubbed the fingers of his right hand over the knuckles of his left. His hands looked dry, “But one day my time with you will come to a close and I will get flung out and away from you and Sam and the warmth of your compassion and conviction. And I’ll grow cold again, dark.”

Dean frowned. He was too sober for this. He knew that should brush it off and make a joke. Say something like, “Don’t worry. You’ll be dead tomorrow anyway, remember?” But he looked at Cas and took in the way that he was sitting with slumped shoulders and a pinched brow. And instead Dean reached out to rub the back of Cas' neck, something that he used to do for Sam when he was younger to cheer him up, to ground him, reassure him.

“We don’t want you to go away, Cas. Want you to stay. I like having you here as a part of our fucked up little solar system.”

Cas turned to look at him then, his eyes oddly shiny. Dean wondered if Cas was still effected by the few nervous gulps of beer he’d consumed earlier. Maybe Angels were lightweights. Could Angels even get drunk? Dean made a mental note to get Bobby, Ellen, and Jo to help him test that theory at another time and filed it away.

“I like being here,” Cas admitted.

“What happens to a comet that stays?”

“Comets don’t stay, Dean. They wouldn’t be a comet any longer if they stayed. They would be something else entirely. A meteor, perhaps.”

“What’s a meteor do?”

“It falls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my being bored in astrophysics class when we were reviewing binary stars.


End file.
